


从良 16

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 深呼晰：失禁/脏车预警





	从良 16

**Author's Note:**

> 深呼晰：失禁/脏车预警

16-1

\----------

 

周深今晚喝得实多，他也懒得再调动理智去绷着什么，所以他薄薄两瓣软唇始终就没有离开过王晰的皮肤，被抱走的时候还却没忘捞起手边的拍立得，他迷蒙着眼把相机挂在王晰脖子上，非常蛮横的说不许弄丢了，王晰只好连连点头，任由自己的脖子承担着相机和一双手臂的重量。

王晰是横抱着周深，却又怕把他弯得难受，只能像抱孩子一样托着他的屁股把他揽在怀里，一边顺着他的背一边摸出房卡。

他们没有回家，因为王晰还有没结束的惊喜。

会所上层有几间套房也是王晰名下，毕竟深夜散场之后谁也不愿再坐颠簸的高级车，王晰仗着自己是老板，独占了风景最好的那间，半环绕的落地窗外就是四九城的夜景，他站得足够高，没人可以窥见这云端的隐秘。

 

洋牡丹花瓣做地毯，填满了房间的每一个角落。周深在被酒气与水雾遮住的视线下瞥见了一地的橙红色，像是把晚霞从天边取来，献到他脚下。

周深从王晰身上挣扎着下来，蹬了鞋去就淌这芬芳织的河，他四处踢着花瓣，把霞光溅到王晰的小腿上，却又觉得不够有趣，便用脚后跟拧着这一地的洋牡丹，让艳色的汁液渗到他的袜子上，可这仍不够，周深回过身去，用脚踩着王晰的膝盖，将花儿的汁水蹭到他浅蓝色的西装裤上。王晰会意的单膝跪下，为周深脱掉他的袜子，并仍不忘在每一只指头上都留下亲吻。

周深被他吻得酥麻，只觉得一地的霞光都没有面前这个男人有趣，他便去搂着蹭着王晰的头，对着他的耳朵一通胡乱啃咬，像一只第一次发情有些手足无措的小猫。

王晰把他往床上抱，有些严肃的凶他说，以后不许再喝这么多，然而周深并不在意他温柔的警告，他勾着王晰的颈倒在床上，在王晰的耳旁说

“晰哥。”

“只要我想。”

“每天都可以过生日。”

 

“好好好，只要深深喜欢，过多少个生日都可以。”王晰的语中是到顶峰的宠爱，然而周深只是啧了他一声，便开始了深入的亲吻和撩拨。

然而王晰并没有去剥他的衣服，周深感觉自己的手被从王晰的颈上拆下，随即冰凉的触感箍在了他的中指上，他揉了揉眼睛，在情欲中凝神，是一枚极素的指环，凉凉的银白色，是和这一屋子的旖旎格格不入的冷淡。

“有点紧…… ”周深这样嘟囔着。

王晰却没解释，他拉过周深的手，转了一下他的指环。周深看见自己食指根上留下一个浅浅的“X”。王晰把另一枚也拿出来，周深挑起来看，内圈有一个阴刻的“S”，很深的那种，他把指腹贴上去狠狠的摁了一下，软肉挤出字母的形状，和周边的皮肤比起来是有些病态的深红色。

王晰把手伸到周深面前，是在等待着什么。

 

周深先是笑，再去亲王晰的鼻尖，又去亲这枚指环，把冰凉的银色衔在齿间，他换了一个跪坐的姿势，浅浅的塌着腰，尾骨翘起一点点，把王晰的食指缓缓吞入嘴中，穿过那枚带表着标记的戒指。

仿佛是一个不太正统的仪式。

王晰的指上带着薄汗和灰尘的咸涩，不过周深并不嫌弃，这带着体液的味道反而激起了他的味蕾，他用灵巧又柔软的舌卷过王晰的指节，舔着他修得方正的指甲，把他的指腹叼在牙关逗弄，磨咬，再整根的吞回去，深到几乎可以碰到他的小舌。

王晰朦胧着眼看周深吞吐的样子，他中指抽离的时候会把周深的颊带得缩瘪，他的唇贴着指肉外翻，露出比穴肉要甜美的颜色。而再插回去的候会听见气声和水声，像戳破了人鱼吐出的泡泡。周深很适应这种抽插，他仿佛是被王晰驯化了，以优异的成绩从口交这门学科中毕业。

 

王晰想起来周深第一次给他口的时候，分明他们已经做过了，但当周深摸上王晰阴茎时，一双小手还是颤巍巍的，死活不让王晰开灯，但王晰是非得看他吞吐的样子，那天的房间亮如白昼，所以他可以清晰的看见周深挣扎的表情，他的手握得虚，接触到肉茎那一刻仿若假肢，一双眼睛盯着那吐着水的龟头看，是真的大眼瞪小眼。

但周深仍缓缓的把头凑了过去，王晰可以感受到周深颤抖的厉害，他也不催他，只等着周深自己迈出第一步。

无以言表的酥麻。

不仅是生理上的满足，王晰得到的是心理上的饱餐，他为自己捕获到一个新鲜的灵魂而自满。

王晰看着周深伸出他的粉舌，试探的舔了一下他柱头的粘液，旋即又飞快的看了一眼王晰的表情，再舔第二口。

周深把自己噎的直哭，他柔软的口腔内壁似乎遭不住这灼人的肉，连着他的呼吸也跟着紊乱，王晰摸着他的头说够了，然而周深却突然固执上，更是卖力的吮吸，两条晶亮亮的小河从他的眼尾流淌进王晰的耻毛里。王晰心疼他，便提着他的脑袋把自己的阴茎拔出来，可周深哭得更凶，他迷朦着泪眼问王晰是不是他做的不好，问他是不是不喜欢。王晰受不住这样的质问，只好由他用稚嫩的唇舌摆弄。

王晰却没想到他的真的会被这没有技巧的小舌舔射，饱满的欲望来不及挣脱，一些射在了周深的嘴中，一些挂在了他的脸上。王晰掰着周深的嘴叫他吐出来，可周深却执意要咽，少年的脸被腥膻的味道淋遍了，他的颊鼓着努力的吞咽，却无法把精液送到自己的胃中，周深趴着洗手池边干呕，本来是染着情潮的红脸蛋被他呕到煞白，王晰站在他身后给他顺着背，心也跟着绞。

周深在镜中看见王晰脸色不好，忙不迭地回头和王晰道歉，一门劲儿的说对不起，仿佛是犯了天大的错误，叫王晰哭也不是笑也不是，只能把小人搂到怀里亲。

周深那次不是装的，他虽然不是第一次尝鸡巴的味道，但却是第一次尝精液，毕竟在往昔数年里，没有人敢让周家的小公子尝这种东西。

 

王晰秉持着最后一丝理智把自己的中指从周深嘴里抽出来，把他剥干净了扔去洗澡。

周深因为些许醉酒，再被水汽一蒸，身上都发了粉，十指划过会轻而易举的留下印记，占有这样一具年轻的肉体似乎很简单，不太用力的亲吻就会遗留点点情爱的淤斑。

王晰把周深抵在浴缸的边缘，自发热的瓷砖烙的周深极舒服。王晰的地方永远都是工具齐全，浴室里有专门为了清理密处的管子。王晰把周深的一条腿架在肩上，揉着他的穴口，那翕动的褶皱仿佛也吸了饱满的酒气，有些软烂，很好推开。

王晰一边用手安抚着周深，一边把软管引进去，异物感让周深皱眉，接连来温暖的涨腹感却让周深呻吟出声，他的脚已经在不安分的推拒着王晰，可无论他怎样挣扎，胯骨就是被王晰牢牢的掐住，周深可以清楚的感受到有水流润过他的肠道，羞耻又刺激，他打开被水雾和酒气蒙住的嗓，

“晰哥……别……”

 

“嗯？”王晰去噙他唇，不辗转的亲吻，只一下一下的贴，撩拨着逗弄着渴望吃食的鸟儿。

周深寻不到王晰有温度的舌，股间的酥麻又在撕咬他，水流带着一点点力量刺激着他的前列腺，那身体里脆弱的部分被不容抗拒的力量挤压，叫周深生出旁的异样感，他已经噙着泪了，糯着说，

“不要了……晰哥，不要……”

“怎么了，深深。”王晰不仅是在询问，他一只手握上了周深软塌着的阴茎，生理反应骗不了人，周深的确是喝多了，不然这样造弄后穴，肉粉的前端早就应该开始吐着汁液。王晰就把周深的肉放在手里搓揉掂着，软软的和周深现在一个模样。

异样感被王晰逗弄的更盛，周深崩不住泪，冲着王晰哭，

“晰哥……我，我……”

“我想尿…… ”是因为酒精还是别的什么，把他的羞耻心全都驱逐了。

 

王晰用自己的脑门贴着他的，鼻尖碰鼻尖，把炙热的呼吸都喷进周深嘴里，他说

“尿吧。”

王晰让他释放在他手里。

周深摆着头抗拒，这已经不是残存的理智，而是他的生理防线，他是周家金尊玉贵捧出来的宝贝，打从他出生，就有人把他的尊严看得比自己命还重，他不可以，他怎么能。

周深扑腾着挣扎，可他的手和脚都被酒精麻得软烂，无法挣脱王晰的钳制，他一动，穴里的水流就更有力了。

王晰是故意的。

他细瘦的指掐着周深的根轻轻的摇，还要在他脸上讲令人颤粟的话，

“来吧，深深。”

周深克制不住的抖了一抖，腿间瞬间漫开了湿热的液体，被温暖的浴室蒸腾出一些酒味，钻进周深的鼻腔，王晰的手上也都是，湿答答的仿佛在鞭笞周深的灵魂。

周深整个人像僵死了一般靠在王晰肩头，他无力的捶打着王晰的后背，骂他撕咬他，哭诉着他的恶行，而王晰只是安抚着亲他，换来花洒给他冲洗身下。周深看着王晰为他冲洗，还在耻毛上抹开了香喷喷的泡沫，搓揉着清洗过大腿到脚趾，连脚趾缝都被王晰一个一个的拨开搓着。

 

罢了，罢了，罢了。

周深是这样想的。

没有人见过他这样狼狈的样子，无论在哪一段关系里，哪怕是他深深陷入雏鸟情结的那一扣中，周深都是站上风的，他可以控制与摆弄他所有想要掌控的东西，但不知道从什么时候起，他和王晰的事变得这样不可控了，他想起阿云嘎说的那句话。

’王晰不是他可以拿捏的。’

周深第一次意识到自己的稚嫩，他以为他已经是猎艳的老手，却没想到竟然会有一天被捕获的如此彻底。他在王晰手里释放的时候，有负罪感，有耻辱心，但快感却占了他感官的一大半，他好喜欢这种被攥在手里的感觉，王晰是第一个可以约束他，命令他的人，却又那么深爱他，这种感觉又新奇又刺激，让人百尝不厌。

 

周深被王晰洗得仔细，模糊的意识已经被浇开了，但酒精还在他血脉里奔涌，让他四肢都乖巧的软烂。他陷在床里打开自己的腿，两只手把穴口拨开，等着他已经渴望许久的插入。

而王晰仿若悠闲志满的圣人，只是用指去探，他的中指可以轻而易举的被周深的穴肉含进去，恶意的用冰凉的指环撞他的关口，一下一下的，是在逗弄势在必得的猎物。

周深被这样不深不浅的撞击磨得难受，他费力的坐起身直往王晰身上扑，用自己的分量逼迫王晰躺下。臀瓣寻着热源就去了，用柔软的屁股磨着王晰已经凸了筋的阴茎，那硬棒烫过他的会阴，填满了股间的缝隙，周深被熨贴的舒服了，便跪坐起来一些，扶着阴茎蹭开关口直直的坐下去。

一息没顶，两声吟喘同时溢出。

周深已经不管不顾的在王晰身上浪荡开 ，前后摆着屁股把水声和得极粘腻，他只挑着自己舒服的角度顶，呻吟是从嗓子眼里出来的，娇得冲鼻。

 

周深骑在王晰身上叫他的名字，

“晰哥……”  
“晰哥……”

他自己的肉茎没有手掌的爱抚却也跟着勃起，他幅度荡得大了，就会砸在王晰的小腹上，扯起来黏涎，周深自己也不去扶着，就任由阴茎拍打在王晰的腹上。

王晰到底还是要把周深摁在身下肏弄的。

情爱是由亲吻，抚摸，和不知疲累的撞击组成。

周深的脸上是酒气和高潮凝结而成的酡色，沾满了他的眼尾，鼻尖和唇舌，千千万朵洋牡丹粹成的汁都不比他娇艳，周深的下流话已经可以讲得很顺畅，每一个字都可以咬到王晰的心尖尖上，控制他关于性爱的那条神经，推着他的鸡巴狠干那肉穴。

 

王晰的周深已经熟了，开了，湿透了。

鬼使神差的，王晰想把这样的周深留下来，珍藏这开花的瞬间。

床头上有被王晰摘下来的相机，里面存了相纸，王晰前倾着身子去拿，这一下把周深顶得直蹬腿，舒服的流着泪。

“深深。”

王晰叫他，接连是闪光和照片落在他身上的声音，周深一开始濛着眼看不清王晰在干什么，直到他看清了，他开始用手去遮脸，另一只手去挡镜头，可他的身体是被王晰牢牢插住的，什么样的挣扎都是无力，只能让他被嵌得更深。方方的相纸落在他的身上，先照出来的已经开始显像，记录下每一个瞬间的情潮，周深低头，瞥见了自己被留下来的样子。

于是在羞耻和顶弄的夹击之后，他的高潮先王晰一步，精液喷在相纸上，关于爱欲的精斑也被永久的存下了。

 

 

16-2

\-----------------

 

阿云嘎送郑云龙回王晰那。

方家的事快到收网，他得再跑一圈，亲自去拢一拢那些只奔着利益去的表面朋友。

进门时正看见王晰在喂周深吃汤圆，周深仿佛失去了双臂，没骨头一样陷在沙发里，眼下红红的一看就是昨晚喝多了。阿云嘎有幸见过很多次宿醉的周深，烂软的像抹墙用的泥。

王晰喂着周深吃完了最后一口才想起来这还有两个人没着落，揉了揉周深的小脑袋瓜起身去了厨房。远远的传来滚水的声音，飘着一股子桂花味儿，这样的午后有点惬意。

直到阿云嘎扫过周深中指上的素质指环。

他一把将周深的手擒住，盯着他中指看了老久，压着嗓子从牙根咬出一句话

“你玩真的？”

阿云嘎是知道周深的，他从来不戴戒指，装饰性的也不带，周深讨厌这种标记与占有的行为，他认为这是无意义的，他不需要别人在他的身上宣示主权。

谁都别想让周深带上戒指。

 

阿云嘎盯着周深的手，眼中要迸火光，周深抽了两下没抽动，也没什么力气和他拉扯，他不做应答，就当没听见阿云嘎说话。阿云嘎把周深的手攥得更紧，指缘都捏出来白，他现在迫切的需要一个答复。

然而周深仍不理他，换另一只手捻着白瓷勺搅着碗里的剩下的糖水。

有些僵持，直到王晰端着碗汤圆和一盘去了核的樱桃回来，正看见阿云嘎紧紧攥着周深的手，那小骨头快被阿云嘎的厚掌捏烂了。王晰的眼光一下就冷了下来，再不是一个惬意温暖的午后，他用盛着汤圆的碗往阿云嘎手上烫，这碗的温度并不高，只是充满了来自于王晰高热的警告。

阿云嘎收回了手，仿佛无事发生的接过那碗汤圆，知道王晰是给郑云龙煮的，他端着搅了两下和王晰说，

“汤圆都没我的份儿？”上次的开水白菜没有阿云嘎的份就算了，为什么汤圆也没有。

王晰瞥了他一眼，给周深喂着樱桃说，

“给你吃都糟践了。”

阿云嘎瘪了瘪嘴，他倒不信这汤圆是什么人间至宝，到了他腹中就算了明珠暗投了？白瓷碗里有九颗，珠子一样大，被勺子一搅沉沉浮浮的，阿云嘎端着碗歪头问郑云龙，

“我能吃一个嘛？”

 

这下换周深傻眼，樱桃汁溅出唇外，像喷了两滴血在嘴角。

他从未听过阿云嘎这样商量的语气，还只是为了一颗汤圆，虽然这汤圆着实好吃，比老宅里妈子们包的要香得多。

郑云龙冲着阿云嘎点头，后者便舀起来一只在齿间咬破，眼角都叠了喜笑的褶。周深觉得自己快被樱桃呛死，推了推王晰的手不再吃了。

这汤圆是好吃，阿云嘎尝了一个，连眼睛都跟着弯，糖水汤底是温凉的，有桂花和阿云嘎说不出来的味道，但芳香着实被冲开了。而汤圆是烫的，弹糯的外皮被调节到适宜入口的温度，只消咬开一个口子，芝麻花生的香奔涌的掼进口腔，争先恐后的去占据味蕾。

阿云嘎端着碗去喂郑云龙，问王晰

“哪买的？”

 

王晰窝在沙发里让周深靠着，啧了一声阿云嘎没见过世面的样子说，

“我包的。”

昨夜里弄的晚，却没想周深怎么也睡不惯外面的床，扑腾着要回家，王晰只好应他，匆忙的把昨天照的那些秽乱的照片拢一拢，和周深裹在一起打包弄回来，还手快的给周深滚了碗醒酒汤灌进去才放他去睡。

王晰看着周深睡得毫无防备的样子心里像淋了蜜，躺了也会儿却睡不着，想起前两天刚到的新糯米还没拆，便套了个围裙去磨米。王晰觉得打浆机磨出来的粉不好，不够细滑，偏喜欢水磨磨的。

要说王晰家里卧室是第一大，那厨房就是第二大，只有想不出来的工具，没有在这儿找不到的，窗边下有个不大的水磨盘，王晰把糯米和大米混好，搬了个小马扎坐在边上扫着细粉。

王晰不常做这个，或是说只在老家看南来的姨奶奶做过，忙活了一个上午只攒出来二十几颗，不过颗颗都是圆润的，比那些金贵行头上的大东珠还要好看。

等周深起来时说饿，正好给他煮了一碗，先在碗底铺上桂花和碾碎的佩兰末，清水滚沸的时候舀出来一勺把香味儿冲开，放在一旁晾着，等汤圆滚熟了捞进碗里，便是最适合入嘴的温度。

王晰看周深吃的开心，心里便也跟着美。

 

阿云嘎知道王晰做的东西是顶好吃的，其实东北的菜色没那么讲究，但是早年间王晰家里请的是正统的徽派厨子，听说是老清宫里教过的徒弟，在战乱的时候流落到东北落脚，徒弟又教徒弟才到了王晰家里。阿云嘎去吃过，不比老宅里的厨子差，只不过之后王家供不上这样的花销，老师傅也到了年纪，便善辞了人家换平常的厨子了。可是王晰的嘴是被养叼了，嫌家里做的饭不好，便自己捣弄着，可他爷爷不愿叫他做这个，说他不入流，王晰一向孝顺，便再不弄了。

到了四九城之后，不忙的时候还弄些，阿云嘎偶然凑上，次次都被迷得不行。

阿云嘎还记得王晰说过的玩笑话，他说他再不想要什么脸面，去个南方的小城当厨子最好，当时阿云嘎还问他不回东北，王晰只说没脸回去，阿云嘎只当他是酒喝多了说胡话，便也没再提。

 

八只汤圆一点都不多，可郑云龙却嚼得很慢，老半天吃不下一半，阿云嘎也不急，耐着心的喂他，还要再舀两勺甜汤下下糯米的粘。王晰只看着阿云嘎和郑云龙的样子没说话，心里好像在盘算什么，周深看了眼时间推了推王晰，王晰便回过神的给他整整领子，哀似得问他，

“非得去？”

今天下午有节课，周深说是极重要，哪怕拖着宿醉的身体也要去。周深回应的点点头，眼中是不容置疑的坚定，王晰无法，只摸上车钥匙对阿云嘎说，

“我送他上课，一会儿就回来。”

阿云嘎接话，

“我送吧？”

“想的美。”王晰用他眼珠子瞪阿云嘎。

 

 


End file.
